castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Nyx
Nyx is an enemy in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. They appear as common-looking female nurses carrying a huge syringe, which they use to inject poison to their victims. Origins In Greek mythology, Nyx was the primordial goddess of the night, existing since the beginning of creation. While not stated to be of evil nature, many of her children did display more negative aspects, including dominion over blame, deception and death, to name a few. Little of this history seems to have been taken into account by the Castlevania series, however, and she is now depicted as a demonic nurse. Her resistance to the Holy attribute and her item drop, the Princess Coat, may be reference to her more glamorous origins. The Nyx of Greek myth was also the mother of Thanatos, the Greek personification of Death. However, it is unknown if she has any relation to Death in the series, other than both being servants of Dracula. Appearances ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin As a nurse, Nyx carries a huge syringe and attacks via lunging at the player and striking them with its needle. If struck, the victim, in addition to suffering at the very least twice as much damage as they would have by touching the Nyx herself, will be poisoned. She also speaks in a manner one would expect of a nurse, saying things like: "Medicine Time" (before attacking) and "Don't you feel better now?" (after hitting the player with her poison syringe). One can try to outrun the Nyx while she does this, but it will take some boots well suited for speed or the aid of magic before any attempts can be successful. They are resistant to the Holy attribute. However, due to their relatively small amounts of HP, they can be dispatched even with Holy-based weaponry with just a few hits. Nyxes can appear either alone or in large groups. If the latter is the case, a single cast of Holy Lightning (even if it's also Holy-based) will usually take care of the whole crowd. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery PoR Illustrated Nurse Demon.JPG|'Nyx''s illustration from ''Portrait of Ruin Yu-Gi-Oh! - Injection Fairy Lily - 01.png|Injection Fairy Lily card from Yu-Gi-Oh! Trivia *In the female enemies' illustration from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, Nyx's nurse hat displays a cross on it; however, under close inspection it can be seen that it's actually an inverted black cross, a symbol commonly associated with satanism. *Nyx bears an uncanny resemblance to the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster, Injection Fairy Lily, which is likely intentional given the numerous Yu-Gi-Oh! cards that reference the Castlevania series, not to mention both franchises are from Konami. **However, it should be noted that Injection Fairy Lily was released as a card about three years prior to the release of Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, although it was first shown in Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 108, which aired in Japan on May 28, 2002. *Her use of a syringe that poisons may be an allusion to nurses (and doctors) who intentionally poison their patients, commonly referred to as "Angels of Mercy" or "Angels of Death". **However, her ability to inflict poison is perhaps instead related to her nature as a demonic nurse. Since nurses are associated with healing, it makes sense that a demonic nurse would do the opposite: instead of curing the sick, she causes one to become sick. Category:Demons Category:Greek Monsters Category:Female Monsters Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies